1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor circuit and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an improved flip-flop circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic semiconductor circuits are used in some fashion or another in virtually all modern day conveniences. Cars, telephones, computers, mobile devices, planes, traffic signals, rocket ships, and even homes incorporate such circuits. Indeed, semiconductor circuits can be found in millions of devices on earth and in space. A flip-flop circuit is an essential and widely used circuit for improving performance of a semiconductor circuit, including for example, microprocessors, which are used in many such devices. The flip-flop circuit stores and sequentially transmits input signals in response to a clock signal or a pulse signal.
Conventional flip-flop circuits have a single dynamic node, which can impede a speed at which an input signal is read by the flip-flop. Moreover, a general master-slave flip-flop goes through six stages for the data value of the input signal to be read and then output. That is to say, in order to output the data value of the input signal after reading the data value, the general master-slave flip-flop goes through six stages, including an inverting stage of a master input terminal, a non-inverting stage, an inverting stage of a master output terminal, an inverting stage of a slave input terminal, a non-inverting stage, and an inverting stage of a slave output terminal.
What is needed is an improved flip-flop circuit having fewer stages. In addition, it would be desirable to have independent dual dynamic nodes controlled by varying pulse widths to increase the overall performance. The inventive concepts disclosed herein address these and other limitations in the prior art.